Perry's New Adventures With Batman
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: These nice little one shots is a series I'm working on as Perry and Batman fight against Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Joker with the help of Phineas and Ferb and Applied Sciences.


**NOTE: I'M WRITING THIS AS IF IT WERE A TELEVISION SERIES! THAT'S WHY EACH PART OF THE SERIES IS CALLED "EPISODE"**

Perry's New Adventures With Batman

Season One; Episode 1 - DoofenJoker Part I

The dark of night engulfed Danville, USA quicker than a cheetah racing another cheetah. Rain poured down as if God himself were watering plants. A black clad bat creature stood on top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. It watched as a hooded figure walked out of the building holding blueprints.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said through a small communicator, "I hope you will keep a low profile tonight. This city isn't experienced with a "batman". OWCA might see you as a threat rather than a hero." Bruce sighed.

"Alfred, when I apprehended the Joker, he said he was 'working with someone'. I intend to find out who..." Bruce said. Bruce brought out a small device.

"If I hack OWCA's communication channel, I could learn more about who Joker was working for..." Bruce said. He used his cryptographic sequencer and hacked OWCA's communication channel.

"Ah! Good evening, Agent P.! Dr. Doofenshmirtz was spotted leaving his building just a second ago! How we got Intel so quickly, I have no idea... Anyway... go stop Doofenshmirtz!" Monogram said. Bruce smirked. He put his cryptographic sequencer back on his utility belt and looked out over Danville with a determined look on his face. He leapt off the building and used his memory cloth to stealthily follow Dr. D. to wherever he was going.

Perry flew through Downtown Danville in his hover jet. He ducked when he saw Phineas and Ferb standing atop a building overlooking the city.

"So, Ferb. Rumor has it there's some kind of cool bat creature known as "The Batman" roaming the rooftops! Do you think we'll see him?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe..." Ferb responded. Perry chattered to himself quietly. He leapt off the hover jet and immediately saw a large Jack-in-the-Box. On the side, it had a large, smiling face painted on it with green and purple. Perry started walking towards it and "Pop Goes the Weasel" started playing... but it was different...

With every step

I get closer

Halfway through, Perry stopped and the music stopped. Perry continued walking and the music started again.

Lots o' of Blood will splatter

As red as 50 cherries

Pop Goes the Perry!

As Perry approached, a large fist popped out and punched him against a wall. Perry groaned. A high pitched, maniacal laughter echoed through the laboratory. Perry chattered angrily. Whoever he was dealing with, wasn't joking around(GET IT?! LOL!).

Bruce landed softly on the edge of a building. Dr. D. walked into an old, abandoned warehouse. Moonlight streamed onto Bruce. Bruce leapt across the small gap. He quietly landed on the warehouse rooftop.

"Has Phase 4 been enacted?" Doof asked.

"Good. The Batman has been fooled. Put the Final Phase into action," Dr. D. said. Doofenshmirtz walked out of sight. Bruce analyzed the room to find 10 armed men surveying the room. Bruce quietly slipped inside and hid behind a crate. He clapped his hand over a thug's mouth until he passed out. Bruce the grappled up to a gargoyle to survey the room. He swung over to another gargoyle. He hung down and grabbed a thug, bringing the thug up to the gargoyle. He held his hand over the thug's mouth to prevent him from screaming in terror. Bruce swung across the room to another thug. Bruce dropped down and clapped his feet over the thug's mouth. He threw the thug on the ground, leaving him unconscious. Bruce then slid into a ventilation tube. He crawled around a corner and burst out and punched another thug unconscious. He then grappled up to cable wiring suspended above his head. He balanced across until he came upon another thug. He held himself to the wiring and dove towards the thug. Before he hit the ground, Bruce grabbed the thug by the head and mouth and smacked him against the metallic floor. He turned around and grappled back up to the wire, but this time sliding across using a small device. He then let go and his feet crashed into a thug's face, knocking him unconscious. Bruce then started crawling underneath the ground via the grates. He stealthily crawled under the grates until he came upon another thug. He launched himself out and smashed the thug against a crate. He then started crawling under the grates again. He crawled to his 8th thug. He leapt out and forced the thug to the ground. Bruce then jumped back under the grates and crawled to the ninth thug. He quietly opened the grate and pulled the thug into the grate via the leg. He punched the thug unconscious. He then crawled to the final thug... and leapt out.

Perry started to look around for clues as to where the man who had set up the box trap could have gone. He found a small footprint. He grabbed the footprint. He sent the data to Major Monogram. Perry chattered. He stood atop of D.E.I and overlooked the city.

**For those who have played the Batman: Arkham games, you can probably tell I inspired 100% of the takedowns off of the Arkham Invisible Predator encounters. I'm also, later in the series, going to up the ante with Perry's gadgets. Hope you enjoyed part one of DoofenJoker.**


End file.
